Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the psychic ability to directly influence objects through sheer will. Understanding The basic concept of Ki energy is that it's all around you. It shapes you, molds you, makes you a part of everything, it flows through you to everything around you. The air you breathe, the ground you step upon, the fluids in your body, the fire in your spirit...they're all the same thing, just different expressions. However ki is so much more then that. You think the world is made of Solids, Fluids and Gasses...but they're really all one and the same thing! You keep thinking there's a separation. Warriors draw on it every time they focus their battle aura. It's not just all around you--IT IS YOU! You are energy expressed in form. If you want to change the direction and flow of that energy, you simply change its expression. It's all a matter of will and mind. Warriors are able to shatter wood or stone not because of kinetic force, but because they believe they can shatter them, that the energy within them is stronger than so-called inanimate matter. Will and Intelligence are what separate us from mere objects. The key isn't belief or understanding or some silly theory about how the Universe is made up; it's knowing what's there that counts. You've got to see for yourself, to let go of preconceptions and even your thought, to learn to react on an elemental level without doubt or hesitation. You already do that for a lot of things you take for granted because you do them so often they become second nature. In order to learn to do new things you have to expand your awareness, let go of your expectations and just do the thing that comes into your mind. Do them with your heart and soul as well as your head. What we see with our eyes are nothing more then objects and forms, mere reflections of light that inform the brain of their existence through electrochemical interaction. In reality you are not seeing them at all, merely receiving sensory information that formed an audio-visual pattern in the mind like a reflection of the world inside of a mirror. Mere sensualism is not a proper way to describe the harmony of the world, nor could it tell one of it’s living essence. They are not quantifiable things, and as ineffably qualifiable as they are their value to the individual are not the same thing as their value to the Cosmos. You must look beyond the form, beyond the impression to the reality that underlay them. It was all just patterns of energy, some set into frames held in place by a careful balance of opposing forces, the yin and yang of existence. They exist independent of ones awareness, and yet are far more than the average person perceives. True warriors must look beyond their frame, look deep into themselves and finally began to see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that fill the air like waves of heat or magnetism. When the warrior has reached the point where they can see that much, then they can tap into that energy as an external source for their Ki. But the energy already inside them is nearly as infinite. Telekinesis is the ability where the psychic utilizes that inner energy extending its influence beyond their body to interact with the patterns of energy that make up matter. Measurement Research into telekinetic stoichiometry has led to a system of equations used for measurement. In these, they used a unit of measurement represented by a lower case form of the Greek Zeta called a "tik" in parlance (short for Tele-Kinetic or TK), it was originally defined as an approximate unit of force required to move a kilogram weight against the force of gravity at sea level. In this application, it is basically equivalent to one "g," or the force of gravity in meters per second squared. However, unlike, say, a Newton of force, a tik of telekinetic energy can also be expressed as and directly converted into equivalent heat force per second, as well as many other things. In other words, a tik is an intermediate variable capable of intrinsically bridging fundamental principles in physics, chemistry and biology. There is apparently still some debate as to whether a tik is an abstract particle or not, since it is impossible to apply telekinetics in a way that isn't measurable in mundane means. Application Telekinesis is an incredible complex form of manipulation. The most common application of this ability is to levitate an object in midair. The psychic must impose their will over the patterns of energy that make up the object without breaking the frame that holds it together. To much big a force of will and frame shatters but to little and the object won’t move. The stronger and more intricate the will the heavier the object(s) that can be lifted. As well as the more intricate the tasks that can be accomplished. Other uses of this ability involve utilizing it in combination of physical combat. Skilled psychics are able to create small, precisely timed and measured "bursts" of telekinetic energy around their body to cushion incoming hits. Telekinesis can also be used as a levitation aid allowing unnatural mobility in the air. This means that the psychic can maneuver without respect to momentum, balance or general inertia. It is even possible for psychics with enough skill to change the expression of energy within that frame allowing them to reform the frame into a completely new shape. This application can be used in conjuncture physical combat as well. When applied to the body it can increase the power of the psychic’s attacks while cushioning their body against the reactionary shock.Category:Terminology